


Your darkness shines when alone

by HornedThornz



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Depressed? Seeing ghosts? Sucks to be you, Gen, Just an angsty poem about Harrow, Other, Poetry, first time posting on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedThornz/pseuds/HornedThornz
Summary: A poem about Harrows mental state at the beginning of htn
Kudos: 3





	Your darkness shines when alone

Every night you dream of reworked pasts,

The pretty corpse you hallucinate spoke at last.

God himself now knows your name,

You saw his humanity,

It’ll never be the same.  
  


When you died, did you reincarnate as less?

You hope so,

your special normalcy is all you have left.

A blade handed twice that you hold so tight,

Your hate for it is a comfort colored red.

You don’t know why, but you keep it at night.

You don’t know,

but it muffles 200 screams in your head  
  


YELLOW-ISH GOLD,WHY IS IT YELLOW-ISH GOLD,

SCREECHING FLASH-BANGS OF HUE IN YOUR MIND.

The sword stabbed your brain in the form of a migraine.

The pain does not subside.

but it makes you feel slightly more alive.

  
Your reflection holds the soul of four yellow eyes.

Your reflection holds a present that you can’t even describe 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. I never posted my poetry before. You can leave a comment to call me a looser for posting poetry...or making poetry in general lol.


End file.
